


Unforgettable

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, alcohol use, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man





	Unforgettable

“You’re very pretty!” You hear someone screaming at your ear. You turn around and find a tall guy bending at you. He steps back when you look at him like he’s scared he did something wrong.

The loud music the DJ is playing resounds through the whole bar. It’s like a constant boom, accompanied by neon lights. You don’t go out every weekend but tonight, they were re-opening one of your favorite bars: Nanai. And your favorite thing about this place is that everything costs 1.50 dollars. Everything from the beer, the margaritas, the mini burgers.

“You’re drunk!.” You have to scream like him so he can hear you and it takes him a moment to understand what you said. When he does, he laughs and shakes his head.

“I’m not! I swear it!” He puts his right hand on his chest as if he was making an oath.

“Yeah, right,” you chuckle. You don’t like when random guys approach you to flirt but you also have a weakness for tall guys. And he’s so tall! And his hair is cute. And his smile. And… wait, are you drunk too?

He’s about to say something but then someone pushes you behind your back. You spill your drink a little and turn around annoyed to see who did it.

“Sexy girl…” Another guy smirks and you see some drool on the corner of his mouth. He’s not drunk. He’s wasted.

“No, stop,” you warn him. But he’s too far on his drunkness and he pushes his body to you.

“I’m with my boyfriend,” you say and take the other guy’s hand. Thankfully, he understands in two seconds and he plays along. He throws his arm around your waist and you lean on him.

“Whatever… you’re ugly,” the drunk guy slurs and walks away.

“Thank so much.” You sigh relieved that he left.

“No problem. But I least I deserve to know my girlfriend’s name”

“I’m (Y/N).” His smile is so warm. It makes you feel secure at his side.

“Nice to meet you, (Y/N). I’m your boyfriend Ben,” he jokes. He grabs your hand again and pretends he shakes it but then he doesn’t let it go.

“So your full name is Benjamin?” you tease him.

“Yeah, don’t remind me of it. It sounds like the name of an old man.” He gives your hand a squeeze and you feel his thumb making patterns on your skin. “I bet I can guess your middle name!”

“I bet you a beer you can’t.” You point with your head at the beer he’s drinking and he nods.

“It’s Bertha!”

“Oh my God, no!” You laugh at how it was the first name that came to his mind.

“Martha!”

“No!”

“Claire!”

“Try again.” You bite your lip and Ben suddenly forgets all the names in the world.

After thirty minutes of Ben saying random names and you saying no, he gives up.

“Alright, what are you drinking?”

“A mango-rita.” You purr the letter “r” and he grins at how it sounded.

“A mango-rita for the seño-rita,” he says and takes you the bar to order the drink.

As you wait for the bartender to prepare your mangorita, you lean on Ben’s chest and he surrounds you with his arms. The music is still loud and you hear numerous voices from the other people on the place. But you feel safe and protected by Ben and you close your eyes a minute to savor this moment.

“You wanna take some shots?” he asks and you know shots are always a bad idea. But hell with it. You’re with a cute guy and you wanna have some fun.

“Fine! But I’m not carrying you home because you got drunk!”

“Damn, my plan is ruined,” he says and then orders a round of shots for the two of you.

“And dream of para-para-paradise!” you sing your lungs out the Coldplay song that sounds.

“Para-para-paradise!” Ben sings along with you.

It’s not the original version,[ it’s a remix](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DO0vf2EfesOA&t=NWU5ZjcyMjY4MTRmMDdiODAyNTJkMTQ3ZWRhZDJjZjFhMjQxM2M5YSx2Z3BRUXlSRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AQYxR60oNz11TSvkkYsOzww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbad--bad--man.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174254998111%2Funforgettable). And when the beat explodes, Ben lifts you up and your legs wrap around his waist. Both of you laugh out loud and Ben jumps at the rhythm of the song with you in his arms.

When he puts you down, you’re still laughing and he smiles when you brush your hair out of your face.

You sigh trying to regain your breath and you feel Ben’s stare at you. His pupils look bigger and you see how he gulps down. Out of nowhere, you stand on your tiptoes, putting a hand on his chest and kiss him.

Ben can’t resist at your lips and he leans to you, kissing you back. His heart flutters and he clasps his hands on each side of your face. He’ll never forget this moment, not even the details. Like the jeans you’re wearing, the empty glass on the table, the blue neon light that covers your face.

“I’m gonna marry you…” he whispers as your foreheads touch. You only giggle at how crazy he sounds, he knows you don’t believe him. And he doesn’t blame you, who would say something like that? But even though he doesn’t insist on the subject, deep down he knows he’s going to marry you and spend the rest of his life kissing you like this.

Later that night, when the DJ puts a ballad, so people start leaving and they can close the bar, Ben and you are still dancing, sharing a kiss from time to time.

“Can I take you home?” he asks. He puts a trail of hair behind your ear and leaves his hand on your cheek.

“And where is home? My place or yours?” You think you know Ben’s plans for the rest of the night and you don’t mind a little.

“Home is anywhere, as long as I’m with you”.

* * *

You open the door of your house and kick your shoes away. You just arrived from work and you’re so tired you feel your body heavy.

“Hi, babe,” you say and walk to kiss your husband. “What’s all of these?”

“You don’t remember?” Ben tells you. The whole kitchen is messed up. There are ice cubs melting on the sink, a bottle of tequila on the counter, the blender is dirty.

“Remember what?”

“A mango-rita!” he exclaims as he pours the drink on a glass.

“Oh my God, you still remember that night!” You laugh at how silly Ben is.

“Babe, I can still taste that mangorita on your lips everytime I kiss you”

“You’re so extra.” You shake your head and laugh more. You take a sip of the mangorita and the taste brings you back to that night. You remember how he whispered he was gonna marry you and you didn’t believe him. You thought he was saying it so he can have sex with you.

“I know it’s been two years but that night when I met you, it feels just like it was last weekend.” He takes the glass out of your hand puts it on the table. “Girl, that night was just like you. Unforgettable”. He leans down to catch your lips in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
